Blame It on the Fondue
by itDoesn'tHaveToBeAsnowman
Summary: Anna examined the liquid, holding the vial up to the light. "Um, who is it for exactly? It smells really good, by the way. " Grandpabbie smiled fondly at Anna as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Dear, that is especially brewed for a pair of fixer-uppers that really need fixing. I suggest you pour it into her favorite food or drink to make sure it gets into her system."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy! Plus, Frozen and its characters don't belong to me.

* * *

** Blame It on the Fondue**

** Part I**

"So much for love being an open door," Anna grumbled, her feet beginning to get sore after walking around in circles for nearly half an hour. She had been on the familiar path to the Valley of the Living Rock until she had taken a wrong turn and ended up discovering a creepy moss-covered stone formation instead. Said stone formation was creepy since it bore an uncanny resemblance to Kristoff whenever she squinted at it. When she had come across the formation (dubbed "Kris Rock", in honor of her loveable lug of a friend) for the fifth time, she stomped her foot in frustration before slumping next to the hulking stone figure with a scowl.

Maybe setting out to meet Granpabbie by herself wasn't such a good idea after all. She probably should've waited for Kristoff to return from his trip to the mountains, or she could've at least asked for Olaf's company upon deciding to meet with the trolls.

Mindlessly, Anna twirled her finger around the closest blade of grass she could find as she silently berated herself for her impatience.

But then again, it could take days, perhaps even _weeks,_ for Kristoff to finish whatever ice harvesting business he had to take care of; it would take her hours to find Olaf who was probably meandering somewhere in the woods, cataloguing the various species of flowers he could find. She simply didn't have the time to look for them, to wait for them, and she most especially did not have the time or the patience to wait for Elsa to start talking to her – _really_ talking to her, not just exchanging stiff greetings, curt nods and awkward glances with her – again. Even a minute longer of detachment from the person she loved so sincerely had become unbearable to her.

With Elsa running on the forefront of her mind once more, all other thoughts (mainly of hunger and exhaustion) were abruptly forgotten. Even her feet didn't seem to ache anymore. With a huff, she pulled herself up using Kris Rock for support before dusting off the dirt from her dress.

"You'll see," Anna said, with a slight poke to Kris Rock's side to accentuate her point, "she'll start noticing me again in no time." After smiling up at the rock formation and giving it a good-natured pat, she began to make her way out of the small clearing she was in when she paused in her tracks.

"Let's just hope we see each other again _after_ that happens. Okay?"

Taking Kris Rock's silence as a sign of agreement, she proceeded to navigate her way across the clump of treacherous-looking brush that she had tried to avoid at first. Muttering under her breath, she braced herself for the onslaught of twigs, thorns, thistles and brambles.

"The things I do for love…"

* * *

Elsa was getting worried. She was feeling more than a little guilty, too.

For the past week, she had pulled up every cunning trick, every justifiable excuse, and every clever ruse from her sleeve to avoid Anna.

"_Not now, Anna. There's an urgent meeting I must attend."_

"_Sorry, Anna, but today's forum has exhausted me."_

"_The sun's a little too bright for my liking, Anna."_

"_The meatballs in my stomach are revolting …"_

Oh, who was she kidding? The tricks, the excuses, the ruse - they were all sloppy and lame, with some of them even bordering on the absurd. The hurt and disbelief reflected in Anna's eyes were more than enough to convince Elsa that no amount of pretense on her part was ever going to fool her younger sister. Still, Elsa knew she had to keep up with her efforts to avoid Anna, futile as they may end up becoming…

To begin with, it wasn't like Elsa hated or disliked her sister in any way. Oh no, it was actually quite the opposite. Elsa loved her sister very much. Very, very much. In fact, her love for Anna was so great that she dreamt about the redhead each night, and then spent every waking hour afterwards thinking about her. She would steal glances at Anna, and every morning she would breathe in the lovely floral scent that lingered on the pillows that belonged to her younger sister. Of course, she did all these in secret. Just like how she would always leave a flower in Anna's room during the early hours of the day, carefully placing it in a different area each time, hoping that the redhead would eagerly search for it the moment she woke up.

Elsa would indulge herself in these and several other displays of affection, and they were really starting to make her feel…sick. Of herself. She felt shame, disgust, and several other words synonymous to these towards herself, too. How much longer could she deny the possibility that maybe, just maybe, her love for Anna is already tinted – no, tainted – with the darker shade of romance?

_Maybe_?

Elsa scoffed at herself, her hands pausing for a moment from adding the finishing touches to the doll-sized Anna statue she had unconsciously crafted. It was already her third sculpture for the day, which was three more above the limit she had set for herself.

Unable to resist the urge, Elsa brought the sculpture closer to her face as she examined it with as much indifference as she could muster, but her impassive mask instantly fell the moment her brain registered the surprisingly brazen pose her creation had assumed.

With hands on hips that seemed to be caught mid-sway, bare shoulder raised in a teasing manner, and clad in the ball gown she wore during Elsa's coronation party (with the slight modification of this current gown being rather tight-fitting and revealing more skin along the chest area), mini Anna gazed back at Elsa with the most seductive expression to ever grace her younger sister's otherwise innocent features.

Elsa could've sworn her jaw dropped to the floor at that moment, so she was, at the very least, extremely relieved that she was alone in her private study. Her private study whose walls and floor were currently covered in a thin layer of frost.

Elsa sighed, but she didn't bother thawing the ice she had generated. No, the cold never bothered her anyway. Eyeing the bold little statue once more, she gently ran her fingers across its delicate features as she felt a powerful rush of heat spread all over her body. Heart pounding and cheeks flushing, Elsa gulped and fiddled slightly with the collar of her dress as her eyes continued to devour the evocative image that she had unknowingly captured in ice.

The cold never bothered Elsa, but the heat surely did. That new-found heat that seemed to consume the very fiber of her being whenever saw, touched, or thought about Anna.

Indeed, Anna bothered her. Anna very much made her hot and bothered.

And all it took was one look at Anna in her undergarments to ignite the insatiable flames steadily growing within Elsa.

* * *

Anna could never forget that gaze.

It was so deep, so intense, so moving that she felt like a chord was struck within her the instant her eyes locked with those searing blue ones.

Yet, there was also a predatory quality to it. It had given her the vague feeling like she was about to become the main course in a twelve-course meal. Did that scare her? Maybe. But definitely not as much as it excited her.

What made the gaze all the more memorable, though, was the person who had given it to her. The…circumstances under which it was given was quite the factor, too.

It had happened a week ago, at night, when Anna was changing into her sleeping clothes. In her rush, she had forgotten to lock the door. She had been wearing a corset then, and impatient to get it off, she fumbled with the laces when all of a sudden, Elsa walked in on her. For a few seconds (they seemed like hours though), Elsa just stood by door, hand still on the handle, her eyes raking over Anna's body. And as those eyes roamed her body, Anna felt as if the last of her clothes were slowly getting peeled off from her. It seemed like she had blushed the hardest then, her hands moving on their own to shield her own indecency, as she forced her eyes to meet that heated gaze. When her eyes finally connected with Elsa's own blue, she was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of emotion her sister's eyes conveyed. But their connection didn't last long; Elsa dropped her gaze to the floor the next moment, her head hung low. After mumbling an apology, she hurriedly left Anna's room without sparing her another glance.

The following morning, she had found a lily atop one of her dressers, and Elsa had been avoiding her since.

"So what should I do, Grandpabbie?" Anna cried, hands thrown in the air as she paced in front of the aged troll king. She had finally made it to the Valley, with twigs and tears adorning her dress to mark her success. She was warmly received by the trolls upon her arrival, and they were very eager to hear news of any new developments regarding her relationship with Kristoff. Bulda, however, had caught the pleading look in her eyes, and after really taking in Anna's disheveled appearance, she had pulled the redhead away from the other trolls who had been crowding around her. After only relating half of her story to Bulda, the female troll had immediately escorted Anna to Grandpabbie without saying another word. Once Grandpabbie had prompted her to begin her tale with a nod, she had managed to do so calmly, at first. But the further she got into telling her tale, the more emotional she became, the tone and volume of her voice matching her growing passion as she recounted the events of the past week. Pretty soon she was flailing her arms around in all directions as she gestured (for emphasis), her voice no softer than a yell.

"She would make up all kinds of ridiculous excuses to avoid me, keep away from me like – like I had the Plague or something, but then every day when I wake up, like what I said, I would always find a flower waiting somewhere in my room, ready to greet me! And just this morning, when she thought I was asleep – she probably thought I was still asleep since she never would've done that had she known I was actually awake – sh-she...right here…"

Anna's voice softened then as she pointed at a spot on her cheek, her face tinged with red as she remembered the tender kiss Elsa had planted there, right beside her mouth. She remembered the feeling of Elsa's breath ghosting over her cheek, the nervous anticipation that filled her when she thought Elsa's lips were actually going to touch her own…

Wait, what?

Nervous _anticipation_?

"That's quite the assortment of signals she's been sending you," Grandpabbie remarked, his gravelly voice breaking Anna from her thoughts. "Quite the fixer-upper too, that one."

"You have no idea," Anna said, plopping down on an empty log. All other logs were already occupied by overly helpful members of the Troll family who insisted on staying with Anna in case their advice might come in handy.

"Seems like Kristoff's got some competition," a voice suddenly quipped from Anna's right.

"A pretty tough one, at that," added another voice from behind her.

"And she hasn't even realized it yet," joined in another.

It wasn't long before the small crowd that had gathered around Grandpabbie and Anna broke into a murmur, causing her head to spin in confusion as she tried to take in the remarks she had just heard.

What did they mean when they said Kristoff's got competition? Someone who's "tough"? And what hasn't she realized yet? The trolls obviously knew something she didn't. But what? What was she missing?

Detecting Anna's unease, Grandpabbie raised his hand and effectively silenced the crowd. He gestured for Anna to follow him as he made his way to what appeared like a small depression on the ground. Anna threw questioning glances around her, which earned her a smile of encouragement from Bulda. Not wanting to keep their king waiting, a few of them gently prodded Anna towards the depression Grandpabbie stood before. Curious, Anna peered inside upon reaching it, and saw a hollow wicker bowl embedded there. Lining the inside of the bowl were the glossiest leaves she had ever seen, with a touch of gossamer layered upon its rim.

The trolls regrouped around Grandpabbie and Anna, with a certain distance from them this time. Muttering something under his breath, Grandpabbie made a single wave of his hands above the bowl. Almost instantly, a light blue mist appeared inside, never leaving the bowl, swirling around endlessly as it emitted a soft glow. Grandpabbie then began to chant in a strange tongue, and one by one he was approached by members of the crowd who each gave him objects he tossed into the brewing mixture.

With wide eyes, Anna watched Grandpabbie drop a luminescent feather, a sprinkle of crystal powder, some roots with fine hairs sticking out, a five-colored leaf, an entire dried-up lizard, three plump berries, and a droplet of golden liquid into the bowl, the color of its contents changing with every addition to the mix. Someone then handed Grandpabbie a branch which he used to stir all the ingredients together.

Anna felt the excitement bubbling within her, almost like the way Grandpabbie's mixture was doing. Magic! They were going to use some magic to resolve whatever it was that was going on between her and Elsa. Granted, most of her magic-related experiences haven't exactly been peachy (froze completely and lost some memories because of it), but countless thrills often went along with the mysterious force. And when used in the right way, Anna knew that magic could work endless wonders.

Like create majestic ice palaces or bring snowmen to life.

"Anna," Grandpabbie said unexpectedly, causing the redhead to jump a bit.

"Yes?"

Leaning in toward the troll king as he motioned for her to come closer, she cried in surprise when a strand of hair was yanked from her head. He quickly added it into the mixture, oblivious to the small frown Anna was giving him.

The last ingredient then made the mixture sizzle, producing sparks before causing it to bubble violently. The bowl began to tremble as purple fumes erupted from it, and a collective gasp sounded through the crowd. Anna instinctively stepped back, bracing herself for an explosion, when Grandpabbie gave a single, powerful clap of his hands. A small flash of light emanated from the bowl, followed by a puff of smoke. Cautiously, Anna approached the bowl and looked inside when the trembling had stopped. The fumes and bubbles had disappeared, leaving behind a richly purple liquid, smooth and thick, that gave off a delicious smell of Anna's favorite treat: chocolate.

"I don't have to drink this…or something, right?" Anna suddenly asked, remembering the lizard that was dropped in earlier. But if the strange liquid actually tasted as good as it smelled, then maybe she wouldn't mind adding reptiles into her diet.

Grandpabbie scooped some of the liquid into a tiny vial, and handed it to Anna. "It is to be ingested, yes."

Anna examined the liquid, holding the vial up to the light. "Um, who is it for exactly? It smells really good, by the way. "

Grandpabbie smiled fondly at Anna as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Dear, that is especially brewed for a pair of fixer-uppers that really need fixing. I suggest you pour it into her favorite food or drink to make sure it gets into her system."

Anna paused for a moment's thought, lightly tapping the vial against her chin. It wasn't long before an idea popped into her head, and she happily returned Grandpabbie's smile.

"I think I know just the thing that will do the trick."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: So…my knowledge on trolls is really, really, reeeeally limited, but I hope my portrayal and take on them in this story is believable, even just a little bit. Thanks for reading! Please share your thoughts on this story or offer any advice on how I could improve my writing by leaving a review. Part II to follow.

Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. The amount of feedback this story has received totally surpassed my expectations. Thank you so much for reading, following or adding this story to your favorites.

Here's the 2nd chapter of the story. It's not as lengthy as the first one, and it took me quite a while to post it, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Oh, and I may have borrowed a certain phrase from Brave. See if you can spot it. :)

* * *

**Blame It on the Fondue**

**Part II**

It was mid-afternoon when Anna scrambled along the winding cobblestone path of the Palace Garden with a slight limp in her step. Looking down from her study, whose windows opened to the Garden area, Elsa was also quick to notice her younger sister's overall disordered state: her dress was fairly tattered, her hair unkempt, and dirt clung to various parts of her body. Without wasting another second, Elsa took off to see to Anna herself, leaving behind the stack of documents awaiting her consideration on her writing desk.

In her haste to meet the redhead, Elsa bumped into three servants (a record previously held by Anna alone), nearly knocked over a priceless vase from the East, and succeeded in tripping over the last two steps down the staircase without difficulty. Members of the palace staff who were granted the rare opportunity of witnessing their normally composed Queen run into antiques and trip over stairs were swift to come to her aid in her blunder, but she simply brushed off their surprise and worries with mumbled words of apology and gratitude. After all, Anna was hurt. What was a shattered vase, a sprained ankle, or even her wounded pride compared to any pain inflicted upon her sister?

"Anna!" Elsa cried the moment she saw the very person she had been avoiding for days. The redhead was under one of the garden's many trees, repeatedly reassuring the maid who was currently fussing over her that she was alright, when she heard Elsa call her name. Instantly, the redhead perked up. Spotting her older sister from behind the maid, Anna smiled and began waving at the blonde, a bit too enthusiastically for someone who appeared to be hurt.

"At least she seems okay enough to wave like there's no tomorrow," Elsa muttered to herself, a measure of relief washing over her as she increased her pace. The throbbing in her injured ankle intensified when she did so, but she simply ignored the pain. Anna noticed it, though. And quickly pointed it out, to Elsa's mild irritation.

"Elsa! You're limping. What happened to you?" Anna gasped, worry written all over her face. Gently, she pushed the maid aside and with a few steps, she closed the gap separating her from Elsa. Her self-restraint dissolving then and there, the blonde pulled Anna into a fierce hug, not caring whether or not the gesture would later stoke the desire she had been trying so hard to smother.

"_I_ should be the one asking you that, silly," Elsa replied breathlessly, relishing in the warm sensation the hug provided. Anna's body was stiff at first, surprised as she was with the unexpected contact, but she gradually relaxed into the embrace. She happily reciprocated, her arms wrapping around the blonde in earnest.

Almost too soon, Elsa broke the contact and immediately missed having the weight of Anna's body pressed against her own. But until she got her desire under control – or better yet, extinguished it completely – all the hugging and prolonged exposure to Anna in close proximity would have to wait. Otherwise, Elsa would end up giving _much more_ than just innocent hugs to her sister. Of that, she was certain.

With hands still on Anna's shoulders, Elsa held her sister an arm's length away as she carefully assessed the damage inflicted upon the girl. Up close, Elsa noticed additional twigs and leaves strewn throughout Anna's hair, as well as several scratches on her skin. When she spotted a particularly nasty-looking scratch on Anna's cheek, she reached out to caress it gently with her hand, and Anna leaned into her touch right away. Eyes fluttering shut, the redhead quietly sighed in contentment as Elsa's hand lingered on her cheek.

"Who did this to you?" Elsa asked, voice low and subtly laced with threat. Anna eyes snapped open then as she took a step back from her sister.

"I'm fine, Elsa. No one did this to me," was Anna's quick response, hands waving swiftly in front of her. As if to prove her point, she attempted a pirouette with her uninjured foot before giving the Queen an exaggerated curtsy. "See?"

Elsa simply quirked an eyebrow.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna said, groaning slightly, "even you have to admit that was kinda graceful."

Granted, the pirouette was graceful, but Elsa wasn't going to concede just yet.

"Anna, a properly executed pirouette hardly proves that you're okay, let alone does it explain how you ended up looking like," she gestured at Anna's general appearance, "- _this_."

An embarrassed smile spread across Anna's face, her hands fiddling with the small pouch Elsa noticed that she as carrying just then. "You see, I was on my way somewhere when – "

"Somewhere?" Elsa repeated, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Yes," Anna said, with a note of certainty. Her hands continued to fiddle with the pouch. "I was on my way somewhere when I took a wrong turn and –"

"A wrong turn?" Elsa interrupted again, the disbelief in her voice becoming more apparent. "Did taking a wrong turn also involve getting into a scuffle with bandits?"

"Elsa, _please_, let me finish," Anna pleaded, her eyes imploring for Elsa's forbearance. For a moment their gazes met, and it was Elsa who turned away. Sighing in defeat, she gave Anna a small nod, which in turn earned her a grateful smile from the redhead. Those eyes…those adorable eyes of her younger sister were just impossible to resist.

"Anyway," Anna continued, "I went somewhere, which was pretty remote and secluded -"

Elsa narrowed her eyes again.

"– but totally safe and not _that_ far-off," Anna added quickly, "to get this."

Anna finally opened the pouch she had been fiddling with, drawing from it a small vial containing a purple liquid of sorts. She held it up for Elsa to see.

"Grape extract?" Elsa asked, puzzled.

"Of course not!" Anna said, giggling a little. "Why would I ever put myself through so much for some boring old grape extract?"

Elsa shrugged. She moved in closer to examine the liquid. "What is it, then?"

"It's the secret ingredient for the chocolate fondue I'll be preparing," Anna replied cheerfully. Smiling tentatively, she added, "You know, the one for tonight's party?"

Party? Elsa didn't like the sound of that. Already she could hear the faint ringing of bells in her head, alarming her of the danger that often came along with the word.

"I wasn't informed about – "

"Owww!" Anna suddenly hissed, bending down to clutch one of her knees. Worried, Elsa quickly wrapped her arm around Anna's torso for support and gingerly lifted the redhead to her feet, before carefully guiding her to a nearby bench.

"Carina," Elsa called out to one of the maids who had been standing by, awaiting orders from the Queen. The maid named Carina promptly came to Elsa's side and dipped her head in respect.

"Please prepare the baths for my sister," Elsa instructed, sparing only a glance at Carina. "I shall send her there in a short while."

Carina nodded respectfully. "Yes, your Majesty."

With one arm still around Anna, Elsa tenderly stroked the knee that seemed hurt with her free hand. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Smiling softly, Anna laid her hand atop the one stroking her knee. "Only a little. Actually, my reaction was due to more shock than pain. Oh, and it tickles when you stroke me like that."

That last part made Elsa blush, and she immediately withdrew her hand. The motion caused Anna to look at her straight in the face, and flickering in her younger sister's eyes she saw confusion and…

Longing?

"Listen, Elsa," Anna began, their eyes never breaking contact, "I was really looking forward to having a fondue party with you tonight. I promise to make the best chocolate fondue to ever touch that refined palate of yours. I have my secret ingredient to ensure my success – which, in full accordance with my current state of disarray, is quite difficult to obtain – and I assure you that it will totally be worth your time."

Anna spoke with so much hope and eagerness in her voice that it almost became impossible to refuse her request. After another glance at Anna's injuries, Elsa knew then that it was indeed impossible to refuse her request.

Reluctantly, she smiled at Anna. "So…a party then?"

"Yesss!" the redhead squealed in delight, pulling Elsa into another hug. The blonde's previous smile was replaced with a genuine one as she hugged her sister back. Then, without warning, Anna kissed her soundly on the cheek and her mind went blank.

For a few good seconds, Elsa just stared vacantly at Anna – much like the way she'd stared at mini Anna #3 in her private study. Thankfully, though, her mouth wasn't hanging open just as much. By the time her brain regained full functioning, Anna was poking her in the face with glee.

"Ha! I never knew that you could make such a funny face, Elsa."

Feigning annoyance, Elsa playfully swatted the intrusive finger away. "I'm beginning to remember a certain ban that was enacted in our fair kitchens not too long ago…"

Anna slapped her forehead, realizing exactly what Elsa was referring to. "Darn! I forgot about that. Why aren't I allowed into the kitchens again?"

Elsa gave her a pointed look.

"It was just one incident - !"

"That resulted in the loss of a fine waffle iron and an especially attractive mahogany cheese board."

Crossing her arms against her chest, Anna glared unconvincingly at her sister. "Okay, now you're just making fun of me."

"Oh, all right." Elsa gave in, despite wanting to see Anna's adorable pout a bit longer. Just about everything about Anna she found adorable, it seemed. "I'll go against my better judgment and mislead Cook into granting you entry into her kitchens again. Just for tonight, though."

"Just for tonight," Anna nodded, excitement already beginning to color her features. With surprising agility, she got to her feet and held her hand out for Elsa to take.

"You can take care of yourself?" Elsa asked as Anna helped her up.

"Yup! The thought of tonight's party gave me a sudden boost of energy," Anna explained happily.

"Who are we expecting as guests, by the way?" Elsa said, the thought crossing her mind just then.

"No one else. It's just you and me tonight. And Olaf, if I could find him."

Hearing that made Elsa sigh in relief, the pressure of throwing last-minute preparations for a fondue party dissipating into the air.

"Considering that it's just the two of us," Anna began casually, "– and Olaf, if I could find him – I guess it's really more of a date than a party."

Another casual remark from Anna that made Elsa's heart pound foolishly against her chest. But with a better grip on her emotions this time, she managed to conceal what she passionately felt inside.

"So…see you later?" Elsa said instead, choosing to evade Anna's last comment.

"See you later," Anna said brightly before turning to leave for the baths, the pouch with the vial of strange purple liquid dangling from her wrist.

"Chocolate fondue…" Elsa mumbled to herself, a goofy smile slowly spreading across her face as she lightly touched the spot on her cheek where Anna had kissed: right beside her mouth.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone. I am sooo sorry for the delayed update. I'm not really fond of making excuses, but since I'm about to use one now…you see, school's back in full swing, so I couldn't work in the pace I wanted and I'm definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed and…and…yeah, really sorry. Especially to you, Guest 2.0. So…

I solemnly promise to give all you awesome readers my best (regular updates and such), or may the shard of an evil troll-mirror lodge itself into my heart and ultimately freeze me to death. For now, hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

**Blame It on the Fondue**

**Part 3**

Elsa was a fast runner. The blonde clearly had a knack for running, and unfortunately for Anna, it was not just for the metaphorical kind. Apparently, Elsa was gifted in the heart-pounding, sweat-inducing, weight loss-promising kind of running, too. And to top that, she could shoot tiny, whizzing orbs of ice magic at breakneck speed while sprinting like her life depended on it, making any potential threat to her safety seem more like a potential joke instead.

The good news? Elsa's aim could still use a little work. The bad news? Anna was going to be what Elsa would consider a top potential threat for the foreseeable future, and the prospect of subjecting herself to the blonde for target practice wasn't exactly something she looked forward to. What Anna did look forward to that evening was an exciting and magical (perhaps even a little romantic?) chocolate fondue party (date) with her older sister, who she may or may not be developing weird and confusing (yet positively _electrifying_) feelings for. Anna still wasn't sure what said feelings meant, but she was determined to find out before the sky woke up the next day – a goal she hoped to reach with the help of a little troll magic and just the right amount of chocolate.

Still, things haven't been easy for Anna, even with her plan being simple and flawless enough; earlier her acting skills were put to the test when she had feigned hurt (dirt smears, twigs and scratches were essential to the act) to lure Elsa into accepting her invitation; her venture in the kitchens had nearly ended with an irrevocable banishment and an additional dish washing sentence from Cook; the pair of shoes that went perfectly well with her evening gown had decided to turn against her and went missing at the last minute; and now, she was running late for the very date – **party**_ – _she had set up, courtesy of her renegade footwear.

Elsa had probably reached the venue of their little party before her, the blonde being the more punctual of the two. But what if, while waiting for Anna, Elsa eventually gave in to her worries and hesitation, and left before Anna even got there? Then all of Anna's efforts would go to waste!

No chocolate fondue, no magic, no Elsa.

A sudden burst of speed, and Anna finally reached the staircase that led to the garden doors. Without a second thought, she hopped unto one of its banisters and glided down with all the grace and skill one would expect from a princess who glided down banisters regularly.

Nope.

Not gonna happen.

Anna was totally gonna win back Elsa's affections; that's that. No way was she missing out on any more of Elsa's hugs and caresses (particularly those aimed at the knee and maybe a little higher) after receiving a generous amount of those earlier during the day. Only a healthy, daily dose of Elsa was going to make her happy now.

Flying through the double doors that opened to the garden, Anna turned sharply to the left and followed the trail that led to a more secluded part of the area. She had been there earlier to set up the party with Carina and a handful of other servants who, funnily enough, were about as eager and nearly as meddlesome as the "love experts" when it came to resolving her Elsa-related problems. The dizzying amount of questions, comments and suggestions at the mere mention of the party shot way past any and all expectations Anna had of the modest group of servants.

"_Scented candles are the best for this type of occasion. Perhaps some beeswax would do the trick…"_

"_Forget scented candles! Nothing beats a fresh bunch of flowers when it comes to aroma and romance."_

"_Whoa, who said anything about roma – "_

"_You are old enough to drink, aren't you Princess? Chocolate and champagne complement each other perfectly."_

"_Especially chocolate covered strawberries and champagne, so don't forget the strawberries!"_

"_Actually, you won't need too many dipping treats this time, Princess Anna. It's just a date for two, so keep it simple and romantic."_

"_Wait, wha -"_

"_And I've got just the table for this one! Simple, yet elegant."_

"_You guys heard me the first time, right? Party, not date."_

"_Princess Anna, would you prefer soft music playing in the background over none?"_

"_None's fi – "_

"_We could request Master Olaf to perform. I've heard he's got quite the singing voice."_

"_But – "_

"_Let's not forget about the perfect attire, everyone. There's this gown Queen Elsa is absolutely partial to…" _

"_But Elsa's not – " _

"_That's it! Paper lanterns. They'll definitely set the atmosphere right."_

"_Aaand now no one's listening to me…"_

It was touching how Carina's group held genuine enthusiasm for the party, and how everyone had put much thought and effort into arranging an affair they weren't even obligated to help out with. Sure, they had practically ignored all of Anna's protests regarding the true nature of said affair, and their short brainstorming session had made her already muddled thought and feelings – well, become even more muddled thoughts and feelings – but really, who was she to complain? The fiery passion of a love expert's heart blazed within all of them. It might make one intrusive when it comes to matters of the heart, but even more so, it breeds the inherent desire to see true love flourish.

And that was precisely how Anna was going to thank all the love experts who've helped her get this far: tonight, she was going to make her true love flourish like crazy. Upon conception, the idea did appear quite far-fetched, seeming more like wishful thinking. But the moment she stumbled (quite literally) upon the scene of the party…boy, did that _change_.

She had teasingly hinted at it earlier, she had stubbornly insisted against it next, and eventually, she began to toy with it in her head at the off chance of it actually happening. But now…now there was no denying it.

Flower petals sprinkled all over a lush carpet of grass: check. Lanterns and candles glowing softly from strategically located positions: check. Dramatic arrangement of roses at the center of a very well-dressed table: check. Tantalizing aroma of chocolate, rich and smooth, wafting through the evening air: check.

And at the very heart of the scene, clad in a blue dress reminiscent of the beauty and wonder exhibited by powers of ice and snow, was Elsa herself.

Anna's breath caught in her throat; and with that, the list was complete. Stunningly attractive companion for the evening who can easily make your pulse race, your face flush, and those butterflies in your stomach flutter: _check_.

Anna continued to stare at Elsa shamelessly, the blonde having failed to notice her sister's rather unbecoming entrance. Stepping closer to the light, Anna realized that Elsa was actually in the middle of crafting a figurine when she had arrived. Watching Elsa use magic was something Anna had already done hundreds, perhaps thousands, of times before; but it was something she never grew tired of.

Not wanting to interrupt her sister, Anna glided toward their table, her eyes never leaving the blonde's lithe form. The closer she got to Elsa, the further the spread of warmth from her cheeks.

Anna particularly liked the way Elsa's brow furrowed gently in concentration as she went about her task, and the tiny grin that adorned the blonde's lips whenever she let go of her power was simply endearing. The way Elsa's hands, so skillful and elegant, weaved seamlessly in the air as the magic flowed through her fingertips was nothing short of captivating, and the way her normally pale skin seemed to glow under the lanterns' quiet light only strengthened her hold on Anna.

Elsa had always been beautiful; the redhead had admired her sister's beauty ever since they were kids. But tonight, Elsa was just…wow. Unable to hold herself back any longer, Anna reached out to make the physical connection, the desire to touch Elsa's incredibly smooth-looking skin being too great.

Her hand was only inches away from Elsa's cheek when the blonde's focus suddenly snapped back to reality. "Anna, you're here!"

Quickly, Anna redirected the wayward hand to her head, pretending to scratch it in apology instead. Close call. She could've made a fool of herself there, touching Elsa out of the blue like that.

Wait, when did touching Elsa make her all nervous and awkward again? The evening had just started out, and already the tension was high between them. Still, over thinking things wasn't going to get her anywhere, so Anna shook herself from her thoughts and went along with her supposed apology. "Y-yeah. I'm really sorry for being late, especially since the entire thing was my –"

Whoops. No point apologizing now, not when Elsa was looking at her like that again. Elsa's eyes had turned a shade darker, a deeper blue that burned like ice. At that point, they were the only things paying attention to Anna. And what _rapt_ attention they paid.

It might not have been as intense as before, but Anna still felt the trail of heat left by Elsa's gaze as the blonde's eyes raked over her body. The emotions from last time were there too, flitting swiftly across Elsa's eyes before she managed to suppress them and completely return her focus to Anna's (hopefully not too red) face.

Thankfully, Elsa's own cheeks were flaring when she looked up, sparing Anna from going through the whole ordeal of tomato facing alone.

Laila had been right; Elsa was absolutely partial to the gown Anna was currently wearing. The way the blonde's eyes lingered on her chest area definitely didn't go unnoticed to her.

"Wow," Elsa breathed out. "You look…"

"Unbelievably beautiful?" Anna offered, hoping to ease the tension with a little teasing.

Elsa responded with a smirk. "Noticeably better than you did this afternoon." Anna laughed with genuine amusement, slapping her sister's shoulder playfully.

"That's the first wisecrack I've heard from you in quite a while," the redhead remarked, causing Elsa's smirk to slip into a timid smile. The quiet apology conveyed through the blonde's eyes at the implications of her comment made Anna want to kick herself and hug Elsa simultaneously. She opted to squeeze the hand on the table instead. Reluctantly, the hand squeezed back, sending a jolt of electricity up Anna's spine. And just when her heart was about to recover from its frenzied pounding…

"Oh, my apologies," Elsa said, abruptly getting up from her seat. Anna took the moment to calm the hammering in her chest, her hand still tingling from the momentary connection. Initiating contact with Elsa was one thing, her sister reciprocating such contact – or better yet – initiating it herself was a completely different matter. If something as innocent and simple as hand squeezing could already spark such a reaction from Anna's body, what more if Elsa were to engage in something much bolder with her? Something brazen and passionate, something like –

Whoa there, feisty pants! Kristoff wasn't kidding the first time he told her that; she really could get feisty at times – most of the time. Now if only Elsa could get just as feisty, if not feistier…

There! She did it again!

"It must be the atmosphere… It has to be the atmosphere," Anna mumbled to herself, warranting a puzzled look from Elsa as her sister gallantly helped her to her seat.

"Atmosphere?" the blonde questioned, taking her place opposite to Anna. Unable to come up with an immediate reply, the redhead motioned to the entire party-turned-date setup.

"Yes. Atmosphere."

Elsa nodded with a faint smile on her lips. "Did you prepare everything by yourself? It really is impressive. Thank you."

"No, there's no need to thank me," Anna replied, flustered over the simple gratitude from her sister. Why did Elsa have to be such a knockout tonight? "Actually, I had a lot of help. From Carina and her friends. So really, it's them we should thank."

But should they really be thanked? Anna took another glance at the surroundings responsible for inducing inappropriate thoughts fromher. She had only seen the early stages of preparation from Carina's group, never really expecting her friends to carry out what they had in mind. "They did take certain liberties in designing the place, though…"

"It does have a rather intimate feel to it," Elsa said quietly, her eyes casually roaming the scene. Her gaze returned to Anna. "Um, party, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Anna replied a bit too quickly. "Party. Chocolate fondue party. What else could it be?" A nod, and then another smile from the blonde. It looked rather forced, though.

"It's a shame Kristoff isn't here," Elsa said, eyes glazed with a distant look in them. "I bet he would have loved this sort of thing."

The tone of defeat in Elsa's voice instantly gave pause to Anna's uneasiness, causing the redhead to look at her sister firmly. As expected, Elsa avoided Anna's gaze and busied herself with the ice sculpture she had created earlier. Up close, Anna was finally able to recognize the sculpture's form; with its wings spread out strikingly and its neck elongated into a beautiful arc, the goose figurine gave the impression of life – it seemed like it would take flight at any moment.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Elsa said, her voice barely above a whisper. Gently, she ran her finger along one of its delicate wings. "Ice is most powerful when it's doomed to melt. There's a sadness when it's gone," She carefully rotated the fragile sculpture in her hands before setting it in front of Anna, "but there's a sense of happiness that it was there. Thank you again for inviting me tonight."

At last, Elsa eyes rose to meet with Anna's, smiling that sad smile of hers that made her glow with the frailty of doomed ice. Was that how Elsa viewed herself, or perhaps how she thought Anna viewed her? Like ice doomed to melt? It was true how ice possessed a romantic frailty to it, how the knowledge of its finite existence heightened one's awareness of its beauty. But Elsa was more than just an object of fleeting admiration and wonder, beautiful as she was. And Anna's love for her went way deeper than that.

Even if Anna supposedly harbored romantic feelings for Kristoff, even if she had shared her first kiss with him, and even if she did care for him deeply, it was her true love for Elsa – not Kristoff – that thawed her frozen heart in the end. She had gotten through all the trouble of traveling to the Valley, facing Cook's daunting personality, and preparing the special fondue party just for Elsa. And even if the party did end up becoming a date (as it probably had already), so what if it was with her beloved sister instead of her alleged boyfriend? So what if she was actually beginning to love Elsa that way, too? She came here tonight to make her true love flourish like crazy; therefore, she will not leave until her true love flourished like crazy.

Reaching out from across the table, Anna secured Elsa's hand with her own. "If I wanted to be with Kristoff tonight," she began, her voice resolute, her gaze unwavering, "then I would've been with Kristoff tonight. But Kristoff isn't here, Elsa; it's you I'm with. And everything you see around us – from these flowers, to those lanterns, to this dress, and even – "

From seemingly out of nowhere, Olaf appeared a few feet away from their table, adorned with a bowtie and his goofy smile. Following him from behind was Felix, another one of Carina's friends, who was equally well-groomed and with an accordion in hand.

Oh no.

_"Ohhh, this is the night  
It's a beautiful night  
And we call it Bella Notte..."  
_

As horrifying as the surprise was (a romantic song from Olaf? _Seriously_?!), Anna couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Yes, even that," she continued, turning back to Elsa who was wearing an expression as equally horrified as Anna's initial one. But it wasn't long before the blonde's grimace was replaced with giggles of her own._  
_

"Everything was especially set up for you and me, Elsa," Anna said, her confidence growing along with the grin on the blonde's face. "So what do you say about enjoying the evening laid before us – just for the both of us – while indulging on some exquisite chocolate fondue?"

"Chocolate sounds good right about now," Elsa agreed rather shyly, the air of sadness previously wrapped around her completely gone. As if on cue, another servant appeared from behind the trees, wheeling in a cart that carried the treat the entire affair was centered around. Both sisters took in a deep breath, drawing in the sweet aroma, before smiling at each other in content. "Chocolate."

_"Ohhh, this is the night  
And the heavens are right  
On this lovely Bella Notte"_

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Not too bad, I hope? Let me know what you think. Reviews are more than appreciated. To me, your reviews are like what summer is to Olaf, so please keep them coming!

Speaking of Olaf, the lyrics he belted out in this chapter are from the song – yep, you got it – Bella Notte from The Lady and the Tramp.

The reasons for Elsa's running away referenced at the beginning of this chapter as well as the true nature of Pabbie's potion will finally be revealed next time, so you could look forward to that. Yup, that's all.

Thanks again for reading and supporting this story!


End file.
